


Ring In The New Year Right

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, amused!deeks, but i like my version too, drunk!kensi, i love how it happened in canon, that is so old it's been well and truly jossed, the canon proposal did not go down like this, this is proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and the team is celebrating. Kensi is perhaps a little tipsy - just a very, very little bit. And Deeks has a question - a very, very important question - to ask her.





	Ring In The New Year Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on January 1, 2015 as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user aprylynn. Original author's note follows:
> 
> A/N: Uh. This was supposed to be short. Oops. Under a cut because it got rather long-ish (and impossibly fluffy). aprylynn, thanks so much for the prompt!! Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Set a few years in the future. Presumes Densi is still together (can you believe we can write that phrase and have it be canon now?!).

Deeks sat back in his chair with a sigh, setting the drink he’d been nursing down on his desk and looking around the bullpen slowly. He observed his happy, relaxed coworkers with a smile. It was New Year’s Eve, and earlier that evening the team had  _finally_  wrapped up a case they’d caught about ten days earlier. It had been a long, difficult op and they had all been working so hard that they’d pretty much missed celebrating Christmas. So when things had been put to rest with the case, Hetty had opened up her private liquor reserves and they’d held an impromptu double-purpose party in honor of both the start of the new year and the end of the case.

“Are you -  _oof_  - drunk?” Deeks wheezed slightly mid-sentence as an uncharacteristically uncoordinated Kensi landed abruptly in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. He’s no fool - he’d never pass up a chance to be close to her - but she’d plopped herself down with a fair bit of force and very little aim and he’s just thankful she hadn’t fallen a few inches closer to his groin or he’d be doing a damn sight more than just trying to catch his breath.

"Why…what makes you say that?” she asked him, and he had to give her credit. She wasn’t slurring her words and there was only a brief hesitation at the start of her question. But as she twined her arms around his neck and blinked owlishly up at him, he could tell that she had probably bypassed tipsy a good while ago.

He chuckled and cocked his head to the side, regarding her fondly. “Well, for one thing, you were giggling at Sam’s jokes - not laughing, Kensalina.  _Giggling_. Kensi Blye may be many things, but a giggler is not normally one of them.” She looked like she wanted to giggle again at his comment but managed to hold it back by biting down on her bottom lip as they stared each other down.

“Also,” he continued, his eyes tracing slowly down the length of her legs until he reached her feet. Her  _bare_  feet - with surprisingly blue metallic polish on her toes - which were swinging gently to and fro as they talked. “You took your shoes off about ten minutes ago, and left them on Callen’s chair when-“

“I did not!” she interrupted, her indignant tone undercut when she glanced down and realized that she was, in fact, barefoot. “Oops.”

“Mm.” He smiled at her, feeling the familiar tug in the vicinity of his heart when he took in her rather adorably furrowed brow and pouting mouth. “Oops, indeed…and third-”

“Thirdly,” she cut in before stopping herself in confusion. “Wait, that’s not ri-”

“Third,” he continued, “I saw you doing shots with Nell earlier and, while I know it’s a tough thing to admit, Ms. Jones can probably hold her alcohol better than either of us.” When Kensi looked poised to argue with him, he shook his head at her. “Trust me. I’ve been on the receiving end of her eggnog for the last few Christmases. That stuff is lethal, and she always drinks it without blinking.”

“Yeah, well, just ‘cause you’re a lightweight doesn’t mean…doesn’t mean…that Nell can trink me under the dable,” Kensi trailed off, realization dawning on her face when she played the sentence back in her head and heard her garbled words. “Deeks?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m drunk,” she whispered to him as if it were a secret, holding her thumb and index finger in front of his face and spreading them a short distance apart. “Just…just a little bit though.”

He couldn’t hold back his laughter at that. She was ridiculously adorable at the moment, but it was clearly time for them to head home. He thought of the small box in his front pocket that she’d narrowly avoided landing on during her initial tumble into his lap and sighed under his breath at the thought of his plans for their private New Year’s celebration that would now have to be put on hold until she’d sobered up.

He was just contemplating how best to get her out of his lap, back into her shoes, and out the door when she started to stand up on her own. She was wriggling around a fair bit in the attempt, and her hand flew out and landed high on his leg for balance as she pushed herself to her feet. It also happened to land right on his front pocket and what lay inside it. “Woah,” she laughed - not a giggle, but her familiar, full-bodied borderline-scary cackle - before squeezing his leg slightly. “Looks like somebody was happy to see me. But…wait…that’s not…Deeks? What  _is_  that?”

Deeks had gone still, his whole body tensing the instant her hand had made contact with the hidden box. This was  _so_ not how he’d pictured this moment going. He scratched nervously behind his ear and looked up at her only to find her staring back at him, any traces of alcohol-induced haze seemingly gone from her eyes. “Um…” he dug into his pocket and pulled out the contents, cradling it in his palm. “It’s a box, Kens,” he hedged, mind racing, trying to figure out if there were any way that this wasn’t about to blow up in his face.

“Oh?” Her brow arched, a mischievous expression flickering over her face. “Deeks.  _What’s in the box?_ ”

Hearing his old, oft-asked question and seeing the knowing smile that was starting to curl at the corners of her lips caused the nerves racing through his system to settle. Calm suddenly washed over him, and he even had the presence of mind to get out of the chair and drop to one knee as he tossed her own long ago words back at her. “Hopefully, something you want more than anything else in the world.”


End file.
